The Hopeful Turn
by MBrabs1996
Summary: Katniss get's attacked one night. Frightened and unable to turn to her family, she turns to Peeta, who is more than willing to lend a helping hand. Title may change, Please Review! Formerly: SeleneDeathDealer21, pen name has changed!
1. Attacked

**Summary: Katniss get's attacked one night and when she has no one to turn to she turns to Peeta. First Hunger Game's fan fiction, so please be nice, not too brutal. Also, don't read if you're "team Gale" per se, what is this? Twilight? Hell no! Most of my stories will be in third person, cause i'm better at writing in third person, but if you want I can do a first person version of this story too, so I can let you decide which you like better? Just let me know in reviews. **

A seventeen-year-old Katniss Everdeen walked along the deserted streets of victors village, she was frightened and freezing. As it was the dead of winter, her mother wasn't home. Katniss could barely see anything except the tears blurring her vision. The young woman arrived nervously at Peeta's house, she prayed the baker and his witch of a wife weren't visiting him. Wearing her blood stained, ripped clothes. Cautiously she raised her hand to knock on the door, she hoped Peeta was home, he was the one that she truly needed right now, she hadn't seen him since he was rescued from the capitol more than two months ago. Peeta answered the door and his eyes widened at the state Katniss was in, his blue eyes bore into her frightened grey ones, he helped her inside and sat her on the couch, cleaning her wounds, the wounds were deep and looked like they were made with a knife.

"What happened?" he asked, some how knowing the answer.

"I was walking in the woods, I was going to go hunting when I looked in the hiding place my bow and arrow were in they weren't there, I looked all around for them and I was about to head back home and I was attacked". She explained, Peeta nodded for her to continue, she sighed, "I was raped, I went back home and mother and Prim weren't there, so I decided to come here, it was either you or Haymitch, and I didn't feel like going to him in this type of situation". Katniss forced a small, but weak laugh.

"You need to tell your mother, you need proper medical treatment". He tried to urge her.

"No, I can't! Can I just, I don't know stay here for a few days? I can't face mother and Prim right now". She said, he nodded and helped her up the stairs to one of the spare rooms and sat her on the bed. As she drifted off to sleep, he got up to leave.

Katniss grabbed his arm, "No, stay" she begged.

Peeta sighed and lied down next to her, stroking her hair until she was almost asleep.

"Who did this to you Kat?" **(A/N: nickname for Katniss) **

"Gale"

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Predictions? Continue?**


	2. Confrontations

The next morning Peeta got up and left his house, Katniss was still asleep so she would be fine alone for a few hours, he walked over to Gale's house and knocked. **(A/N: come on! Just barging in is rude!) **Gale answered the door indicating no one was home, as the mans mother or one of his siblings would normally answer it. Peeta wasted no time in shoving him against the wall, his hands were wrapped around the other man's throat making it difficult for Gale to breathe.

"P-Peeta" he managed to get out, Peeta loosened his grip for Gale to speak.

"What a pleasant surprise, how's Katniss?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"You raped her! You've practically ruined her spirit" he said, his voice dangerously low, "I'm only going to say this once, stay away from Katniss! If I see you anywhere in the vicinity, you'll never see the light of day again!" he added, he let go of Gale and was about to leave when Gale called out to him.

"You still love her? Come on, do you really want damaged goods?" Gale questioned, Peeta turned around and punched Gale in the face, he fell to the ground clutching his nose.

"Katniss is not damaged goods, and I will personally see to it that you get your ass thrown in jail or killed".

Peeta walked out of the house, leaving a bruised and bleeding Gale alone to digest what Peeta just said.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, or crappy, I just wanted to get this chapter up, so like it?hate it? Predictions? And can people go to jail in Panem for rape? What would be the punishment, cause I know in Panem you are found hunting, the punishment is death...?**


	3. Drunk and Truths

**A/N: So, i'm going to update this story again, cause I have nothing to do with my life! Lol I think we've all been there at one point.**

Peeta walked into his house to find Katniss sitting on the couch and arguing with Haymitch.

"listen, sweetheart, I wasn't that drunk on saturday." he said.

"Really throwing a sock at a midget and yelling 'BE FREE DOBBY BE FREE!' is a normal occurrence?" the brunette asked, she was almost...normal? But Peeta new better, he knew it was just an act, Katniss hated being the victim.

"Yes it is sweetheart"

Katniss turned to look at Peeta, "hey, I woke up and you were gone, where were you?" she asked.

"I paid an 'old friend' a little visit"

Her eye's widened, "who?"

"Gale"

Katniss was about to yell and possibly attack him but Haymitch beat him to it, so Katniss left the room.

"Why'd you beat the kid up!"

"You should have seen her yesterday Haymitch! She was a mess, Gale hurt her"

"I don't care if he hurt her, normally I don't tell people to apologize, but he deserves it, he's her friend".

"Even if he raped her?"

It was silent for awhile, niether one spoke, after what seemed like decades Haymitch spoke up.

"Good job, but you need to tell the peacekeepers, they'll make sure she's never hurt again"

Peeta scoffed, "yeah, they'll whip him! Then he'll be pissed and come do it again!"

"The rule's are different, if the victim is a victor, the punishment is death to whomever causes harm to her, probably firing squad"

Peeta nodded and left the house with Haymitch following behind, best thing for them to do at that moment was leave Katniss alone, if they didn't she'd surely try and stop them.

**A/N: I don't know if I mentioned this but, this takes place after mockingjay, minus the epilogue, Gale returned to 'talk' with her per se, i'm still reading MockingJay so don't post comments about it, I already have a feeling about how it ends since one of my class mates told me about it. FML. So anyway, like it?hate it?Predictions? I always encourage my readers to make predictions cause I enjoy imagining the looks on their faces when they're right/wrong.**


	4. Accusations

**A/N: Okay there's a few errors in this story. I know originally that they're supposed to be in District 13, but in this fan fic, District 12 has been sort of, rebuilt so to speak.**

The next evening Katniss decided to go back home to her mother, things had become lonely, after Prim died it was like when her father died all over again. When she and Peeta walked into the house what she saw almost made her pass out, it was Gale and his mother, she tried to regain her composure. Haymitch tapped Peeta on the shoulder and beckonned for him to follow.

"When are the peacekeepers talking to her?" he asked, Peeta sighed, they couldn't get Gale arrested the day before due to the fact that it should be Katniss to come to them, or vice versa, as to make sure that the claim of rape is true.

"Tomorrow" he said, Haymitch nodded and they all sat down at the dinner table. Over the course of the evening Hazelle and Katniss's mother noticed the exchange between Katniss,Peeta, and Gale, hard cold, stares between the three of them.

"Did you hear? Rumors have it that a young woman was raped not far from here, up in the woods". Hazelle said.

"I bet I can tell you who did it" Peeta said, looking straight at Gale, who glared.

"Well, mrs. Everdeen, i've heard differently, I heard that she actually enjoyed it"

Peeta scoffed, "enjoyed it my ass, tell me Gale, did you ever take into consideration how the young woman might be feeling?"

"Peeta, what are you trying to say?" Mrs. Everdeen asked.

"I'm only saying, that maybe Gale is the culprit, I mean he was in the woods on the day in question"

"That's impossible! Katniss was with mem weren't you, Kat?" Gale asked, Katniss glared at him, before giving a weak smile and a slight nod.

Peeta couldn't understand why she wasn't speaking up, was it because Gale had said something to her after it happened? Or threatened her?

"Excuse me" Katniss said and got up, she quickly ran up stairs to her own room, she didn't want to spend another minute with Gale, after what he did to her, she had come to fear him. Peeta got up and followed her while her mother bid Hazelle and Gale a farewell.


	5. Nightmares

**A/N: Okay, it was brought to my attention by a certain someone that I got the feelings of a rape victim all wrong, etc, well, i've never been raped, but I know a girl who has been and not all rape victims are traumatized from the start, some like to pretend that it never happened and it could take a while for ptsd to creep up on you. With this girl, she acted as if nothing happened and was in denial, and it took up to maybe a month for ptsd symptoms to show up. So, it really depends on the woman. But, I will promise to make Katniss a little more traumatized in this chapter and later ones!**

Peeta walked into Katniss's room to see her crying into her pillow, she didn't look much better than she did directly after the rape, he sat beside her and held her while she cried.

"Why?" it took Peeta awhile to comprehend what she meant.

"I just can't stand the thought of that sick bastard being able to walk around while you're hurting". He told her, "I told the peacekeepers and Haymitch" he added, the brunette looked at him.

"What?Why? I didn't want you to tell!" she hissed.

Peeta sighed, "I needed to! They'll put him away Katniss, I can't stand seeing you huting, I love you" he told her, she was silent for awhile.

"I love you too" she said and fell asleep in his arms.

Peeta awoke to hear someone whimpering, he sat up and saw Katniss thrashing around.

"No! Don't touch me, STAY AWAY!" she was screaming now, Peeta kept shaking her and trying to comfort her.

"no, get off of me!" she shouted.

"Hey, Katniss, it's me, Peeta" he assured her, when she finally came around she met Peeta's concerned blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Katniss sighed, "yeah, i'm fine, just a nightmare" she said, before Peeta could ask about it, Katniss drifted off into a restless sleep.


	6. Sickness

**1)- I am a sixteen year old girl who sucks at grammar and spelling, my teachers don't teach shit; so if you find any mistakes, please don't make a fuss over them.**

**2)- Any attempt at flaming me will go in vain; I won't listen to a shit you say. However, if you address me politely and express your opinion in a good manner; I'll be more than happy to lead a conversation with you. *Cough* Lita *cough***

**3)Don't own Hunger Games,although I wish I did.**

**4)Some people are sort of kind of okay with telling people they were raped/assaulted, Katniss needed to tell him cause he would have found out eventually, right?**

**5) It's my story, and I can do what I want with it! If I say Katniss comes right out and tells Peeta, or that Gale raped her than she does, if you don't like it then don't read it! I'm not trying to be a bitch, but...**

_**And that's pretty much it; please review and send me your opinions. This story doesn't have a very solid plot yet and is open to all suggestions; so if you want to see anything in it, just let me know and maybe I'll follow your idea. Who knows ?**_

It's been almost a month since Katniss was raped by Gale, and a month since he was arrested by the peacekeepers, he was still awaiting trial though. She had decided to live with Peeta now, ever since her mother's depression got worse, Katniss missed Prim too, but at least she still has the will and strength to go on; even after all that happened to her. The young woman awoke sick to her stomach, she didn't feel well, or felt like getting out of bed at all. Especially when she had to throw up.

Peeta knocked on the bathroom door and helped keep the hair out of the brunettes face, she laid down on the bathroom floor, no motivation to get up what-so-ever, and laid her head on Peeta's shoulder.

'What is wrong with me?' she thought, before she drifted back off to sleep.


	7. Realizations

**A/N: sorry is this chapter sorta...sucks?**

Over the coming days Katniss seemed to be getting sicker and sicker, she hated being this way, Katniss sighed and got up, she decided to head to the woods and meet up with the others, they made sure to avoid the spot where the rape happened.

"Hey, where's Johanna?" she asked, they shrugged until Annie spoke up.

"I think she said something about being on her period" this made Katniss stop dead in her tracks, causing her eyes to widen, as if she was just realizing something.

"Hey, Kat, are you alright?" Peeta asked, they could barely register what was happening before she passed out and everything went black.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, i'm starting to run out of ideas, if you have any i'd be happy to hear them!**


	8. Pregnant

When Katniss awoke it was dark out, she could barely remember anything before passing out, she remembered something about a period, then that was it.

"Speaking of which: when was my last period?" she thought, she hadn't really paid any attention to her menstrual cycle over the past couple months, hers were generally, almost, always irregular. Katniss sat up and looked around the room, she wasn't in Peeta's house anymore, but a hospital room. The brunette sat up just as a doctor came in, he looked like almost everyone who came from the seam; dark hair, olive skin, and gray eyes.

"Hello, Katniss, i'm doctor Kyle, your boyfriend and friends brought you in after you supposedly passed out, so after running a few tests we discovered..." the doctor stopped and looked at her, to make sure she was listening, she nodded for him to continue.

"You're pregnant" he told her, Katniss nodded slowly.

"I'm assuming that young man out there is the father?" he asked, Katniss shook her head, and started crying.

"When can I leave?" she asked.

"At any time, I just want to see you next month to make sure everything goes smoothly with the pregnancy".

Katniss nodded and stood up on shaky legs, she got dressed and ran out of the room right past Peeta and the others.

When they arrived home she locked her self in her bedroom and refused to come out, sighing she laid down on her bed and cried her self to sleep.


	9. Telling Peeta

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was grounded for two weeks, and then I was in Cleveland for four days, Cedar Point=best amusement park, ever! There is this one roller coaster that literally goes straight up and straight down, like an upside down U. I didn't go on though, I was too scared. I have a link to the video of that ride on my profile. Any who, back to the story.**

Katniss awoke the next day and went down stairs to find Peeta sitting at the kitchen table, upon hearing her approach he looked up.

"Hey, I was worried about you, what's wrong?" he asked, the brunette sighed.

"I'm pregnant" is all she said and started crying, quickly, the young man got up and consoled the woman.

"Hey, it's okay! We'll get through this together" he assured her, she looked at him.

"Peeta, i'm not sure I want this baby, or to go on with the pregnancy". She told him.

Peeta sighed, "well, whatever you do, i'll support your decision". Katniss smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Peeta, i'm lucky to have you".


	10. Decisions

For the next few days Katniss faced a dilemma, she didn't know what to do, if she got an abortion; everyone would hate her for it, but she wouldn't have to raise a product of something so horrible, if she put it up for adoption, she wouldn't able to see the baby grow up, if she kept it however, the child would be a constant reminder of what happened.

After several days of thinking, Katniss knew what she wanted to do, she cautiously walked up to Peeta.

"I know what i'm going to do".


	11. Promises

**A/N: Hey everybody! Only nineteen reviews? That is kinda depressing! Lol Well, any who, on with the story!**

Peeta, looked at Katniss, expecting her to say something.

"I want to keep the baby". She stated, Peeta stood up and walked over to her.

"Are you sure? You can back out of this if you want" he told her.

Katniss nodded, "Yes, i'm positive, I shouldn't run away from my problems because i'm scared, i'm having this baby even if it kills me" Katniss explained, Peeta leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I knew you'd make the right decision, sweetheart".

"I'll still be ridiculed for it, people will still say it's my fault and I deserved it, and a small part of me believes it,maybe it is my fault". Katniss says, Peeta kneeled down right next to her.

"It's okay, i'll be right by you every step of the way" Peeta promised her and walked her up to her room, where she fell into a deep sleep.


	12. Telling Ms Everdeen

Katniss awoke the next morning to find a sleeping Peeta passed out right next to her. She still couldn't believe the decision she had made, she was going to keep her baby. Now there was only one thing left to do. Tell her mother.

That evening the two of them went to her mothers place for dinner. Katniss and Peeta had to cook due to her mothers depression.

"So, Katniss, what did you and Peeta want to talk to me about?" her mother asked.

Katniss sighed, "i'm pregnant" she said, it was silent for a long while, before Ms. Everdeen cleared her throat.

"So, who's the father?"

"Peeta" she lied, Peeta glared at her.

"Well, congratulations then, now if you'll excuse me, I should go to bed".

When they were walking home, Peeta stopped Katniss in her tracks.

"Why did you lie?" he asked.

"My mother doesn't need to know about what happened to me, what she doesn't know won't hurt her". And with that, the pair walked home in silence.


	13. Old Enemies

**A/N: I should just warn you guys, I skip around in my stories a lot.**

It was Katniss's five months appointment, and she was nervous, she had had a fairly normal pregnancy, except for a miscarriage scare she had a couple months back. Katniss nervously sat on the examination table. Today was a very important day, she would find out her baby's gender. Doctor kyle walked in and spent almost no time getting down to business. Katniss lied down on the table as he began the ultra sound.

"Would you like to know the gender?" he asked, Katniss nodded.

"Well, it looks like you're having a perfectly healthy baby girl". He told her, and left her to her self.

When Katniss walked into the main foyer of the house, eager to tell Peeta the news when she was grabbed and shoved against the wall. She opened her eyes and revealed none other than Gale.


	14. Threats

"Gale" Katniss choked, she hadn't seen Gale since the peace keepers arrested him almost six months ago.

"You little bitch! After all i've done for you, you got me arrested! You and bread boy are going to pay!" he shouted, and forcefully back handed the seventeen-year-old.

"You r-raped me, w-what do you expect?" she asked, holding her cheek, which was now bright red from where Gale had hit her. Gale raised his hand, ready to give her another devastating blow. That was until a strong arm threw Gale off of her. Katniss looked towards where Gale was thrown and saw Peeta beating the shit out of him, Peeta stopped briefly and looked the other man dead in the eye.

"I'm only going to tell you this once more, stay away from Katniss! If I see you anywhere near us, I am going to do the peace keepers job and kill you for them!" he threatened, as if on cue the peace keepers barged in to the house, Katniss pulled Peeta off her former friend to make it easier for them to arrest him.

"Mark my words! I am going to kill you when I get the chance!" Ignoring Gale's meaningless threats the two retreated back to their bedroom.


	15. Proposal

**A/N: Hiya! Sorry, I haven't updated the last few days, I was busy with finals, so I am out of school! So, i'll be updating a little faster.**

The next morning Katniss awoke to find that Peeta wasn't lying next to her like he always was when she woke up. Tiredly, the brunette got out of bed, never in her whole life has she been so tired. When she came down stairs she found a note from Peeta on the kitchen table, it read:

**Katniss,**

** Meet me at the bakery as soon as you wake up.**

**Love,**

**Peeta**

Katniss sighed and went to the bakery in her flannel pajamas, she obviously didn't feel like getting dressed that morning, neither was she in the mood for Peeta's games.

When Katniss walked into the bakery she was shocked, rose petals were all over the floor, and Peeta was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, he slowly walked up to her and grabbed her hand, getting down on one knee.

"Katniss Rianne Everdeen, will you marry me?" he asked, it truly seemed like an eternity before Katniss finally answered.

"Yes"

**A/N: Yeah, sorry it's short, I just didn't know what else to put, this story will probably be ending pretty soon. I also didn't know Katniss's middle name so I chose Rianne.**


	16. It's Time

***3 months later***

Katniss awoke in the morning with severe pain and nausea in her stomach. The brunette had no idea what the pains were, or what was going on, but she had a pretty good idea. As she got out of bed, she was hunched over as another wave of pain hit her, and another.

"P-Peeta!" she shouted, Peeta was at the door in a flash, he kneeled down beside her.

"Hey, Katniss, babe, are you okay?" he asked, the seventeen-year-old shook her head.

"N-No i'm not!" she screamed and grabbed onto Peeta's hand as he picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked.

"My stomach, and i'm so nauseous" she said, as one by one tremendous waves of pain hit her, and she tensed up.

"P-Peeta, I think the baby's coming"


	17. False Alarms and Names

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was just too tired from work to get any thing done, so I made this chapter a little longer to make it up to you.**

Katniss waited anxiously for doctor Kyle to check on her, she was in no way ready to have this baby. The brunette sat up just as the doctor came in, eager to hear what he had to say.

Doctor Kyle sighed, "well, it was a false alarm, good thing too, the baby would probably not have survived at this stage, although it's quite common for people to give birth prematurely, only a handful of babies survive". He explained, Katniss gave a huge sigh of relief.

"So, what do you suggest we do? To avoid this happening for real?" Peeta asked.

"Well, I suggest bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy, and not to exert yourself too much, Katniss" The doctor said.

"Okay, when can I go home?"

"Well, I want to keep you overnight for observation, just incase you do end up going into labor". He answered, they nodded as he walked out.

"So, have you thought of any names yet?" Peeta asked.

"No, I need your help on that one Peeta" she said.

"How about Kaitlyn?"

Katniss shook her head, "too common"

"Meghan?"

Again she shook her head, "how about Celeste or Carina?"

Peeta shook his head, "Lilith?"

"Too dark"

After what seemed like hours, they still hadn't decided on a name, until it finally came to them.

**A/N: So, what do you think they'll name the baby? It won't be any of the ones mentioned above, here's the list:**

**Aaliyah Marie**

**Annabelle Rose**

**Caelyn Elizabeth**

**Catalina Mae**

**Elena Juliette**

**Ella Jade**

**Sadie Anneliese**

**Sabrina Lila**


	18. Breakdowns and Presents

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my next chapter, I may update the final 2 or 3 chapters later on today!**

It was Katniss's eighteenth birthday and she was having a mental breakdown, and Peeta was having no luck trying to calm her.

"Katniss, just listen for a second_" Peeta started, but she cut him off.

"No Peeta! How can I raise this baby, knowing it's a product of something so aweful?" The brunette asked, she was crying now, it wasn't a common occurrence for her to have such break downs.

"Katniss, listen, you will be a great mother! You're a fighter, and so is this baby! You can teach her to hunt and defend her self, and I can assure you, she won't be in the hunger games like we were, not if we have anything to say about it!" Peeta explained, and kissed Katniss on the cheek.

"I guess you're right, thank you Peeta"

"You're welcome, now let me get your birthday present" Peeta stood up and left the room, only to return minutes later. Katniss unwrapped the gift to find the most beautiful bracelet, it was a silver bracelet with her name on it and, what she assumed was a mockingjay. **(A/N: The picture is on my profile)**

"Peeta, it's beautiful! Thank you".

"Anything for you" he said and pulled her in for a kiss.


	19. The Real Deal

**A/N: Sorry if this is a little short, i'm running out of ideas, so I figured 'let's just let Katniss go into labor already!' enjoy!**

Katniss walked down stairs a week and a half later upon hearing Haymitch and Peeta talking...or arguing.

"Haymitch! You have too much of a drinking problem! If you want to see the baby when she is born, then you better clean up your act! We don't want your life shortened than it already is!" Peeta practically yelled.

"Now, listen boy, I don't tell you to stop baking because it makes you look gay, you don't tell me to stop drinking" Haymitch said, Katniss could clearly tell that he was drunk, she almost screamed, not because she couldn't handle the fighting, but because she was in pain.

"Peeta" she said, but Peeta was too preoccupied fighting with Haymitch to notice her distress.

"Peeta" she tried again, but with the same results.

"Peeta!" The brunette shouted, he turned to her.

"What is it babe?" he asked.

"This is it, the baby is coming right now". He stated, and he quickly took her by the hand to the hospital.


	20. She's Here

**A/N: Hey guys! So, in this chapter Katniss has the baby!**

When Katniss waited anxiously for the doctor to check on her, she couldn't help but wonder.

_Will I be a good mother? Will my baby love me?_ She thought, she couldn't believe she had come this far and was already having doubts. When the doctor walked in Katniss looked him dead in the eye.

"I can't do it, i'm not ready". Katniss said, Peeta sat in the chair next to her.

"Listen, Kat, you'll be an excellent mother, when we raise this baby, just think you're raising Prim". Peeta told her.

"On the count of three I want you to push, one,two,three!" Katniss pushed with all her might, she wanted this baby out, she wanted it out now!

"Okay, one last push, ready? One,two,three!" The brunette pushed until she felt a tiny body leave her own, and heard the unmistakable sound of a baby's cry, the doctor handed the little girl to her mother.

"What are you going to name her?"

Katniss shared a look with Peeta.

"Well, we decided to name the baby..."


	21. Names and Discussions

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the last chapter, if you want i'll make a sequel, just let me know in reviews!**

"Aaliyah Marie Mellark". Katniss said, using Peeta's last name, the baby had dark hair and grey eyes with pale skin, the brunette didn't see Gale in her at all. Katniss just couldn't believe it, she knew she would be just fine.

"She looks like you! I don't see any characteristic of Gale in her" Peeta said.

"Exactly what I was thinking, Peeta, she can't know Gale is her father, we need to protect her from the truth as much as possible! If she finds out Gale is her father...Just because she's his...he raped me, that doesn't mean he won't do it to her too!" Katniss exclaimed, Peeta and Haymitch nodded in agreement.

"Good job, sweetheart, I agree Peeta and I will make sure that she is kept from Gale at all costs". The brunette turned to him.

"Haymitch! You're sober!" She exclaimed, making everyone laugh, Katniss looked out the window one last time.

"Maybe everything will be alright after all".


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys,**

**SelinaKyle21 here, I just wanted to tell you that I made a sequel to this story that so many of you liked, favorited, and reviewed. So, please check it out! It's called 'Games and Gone' so it should already be on my profile!**

**Thanks,**

**SelinaKyle21 (AKA: Meghan OR SeleneDeathDealer21, i changed my username)**


	23. PEN NAME CHANGE!

**Hey guys! I just wanted to tell ya'll that I changed my pen name! It is now: Mbrabs1996, just to let you know! This is a monthly occurrence! Lol but this one will be permanent I promise!**


End file.
